


Oh, to be bred.

by Sasy_B



Series: Ko-Co [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Derogatory Language, Eating Dog Food, Impregnation, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Change, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: Mamo has been Lupin's play thing for some time now, but when he finally gets the chance to escape things don't turn out anything like he had hoped.(after the events of Mystery of Mamo and omitting the whole... brain... thing.)
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mamo
Series: Ko-Co [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884442
Kudos: 3





	Oh, to be bred.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuxLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RuxLupin).



> This fic is brought to you by the generous support of @RuxLupin on twitter!
> 
> If you are also interested in a short fic please check out the link [Right Here](https://twitter.com/SaSyBanan/status/1273315497388445705) and feel free to shoot me a message on twitter any time!

Mamo's head spun, ears ringing, he did his best to shake the watery feeling in his skull, it only made it worse.

He tried to ground himself, focusing on each individual sense at a time; the first was touch, he could not move his arms, they had been locked behind him either with some sort of soft rope or leathers. no good. He shifted, feeling the thin cotton garments he wore now days rub against his sensitive skin.

It was hard to gather himself. Mamo opened his eyes and grimaced as the room blurred in and out of focus. He already knew where he was, had been stuck there for… how long had it been? Well, it did not matter anymore. He had memorized the room long ago; spacious, dry and barren, the concrete floors made for easy cleanup but were a pain on his joints. The walls were made of steel, though you would not have guessed from their appearance as a thin slab of drywall encased them, making them look far more pleasant than they truly were.

Still, knowing this, Mamo did his best to clear his vision. It took another moment but soon the large bed draped in red silk sheets in the center of the room and locked cupboards lining the walls came into focus. He oriented himself: he was chained tightly near the back of the room, laying on one of those pitiful cushions they called his bed, close to the swings and tables they liked so much.

This information helped him settle his nerves in a way that also made his stomach churn.

 _Ground yourself,_ he chided internally, _ground yourself._

He listened next, prompted by the familiar creek of the lavash wooden staircase leading down to his little hole in the ground, Mamo hated that sound, but he listened harder as the noise drew closer.

Voices; joking, laughing, he could not make it all out but he was certain he heard something like, “The mut made it all the way to the garden!” and “make it pay for the window,” and then more muffled laughter.

He was their joke.

As they closed in he could begin to smell them, the lavish perfumes and expensive cigarettes were nauseatingly familiar. The creek of the lock on the door startled him, he quickly rolled back over and tried to pretend he was still asleep as the two men entered the room.

They were loud, uncaring for what he heard.  
  
“-Well, after this it shouldn’t be a problem anymore, right Lupin?”

“For what I went through to get my hands on it, it better not be.”

As they spoke, the room filled with the smell of tobacco, suffocating, Mamo did his best not to scrunch his face. There was a clatter, the familiar sound of something being poured onto metal, footsteps.

“Would you look at that, Jigen! Maybe I was a little too rough with the mut, it’s still out cold,” Lupin poked Mamo’s back with the point of his shoe -once, twice, then a swift kick- forcing his eyes open as he rolled over on his stomach with a sharp gasp. “Ah, that’s better.”

The two men laughed and Mamo felt the sudden cool weight of leather locking around his neck just before the chain holding him bound to the wall fell, then another clatter as a bowl of dry, stale dog food was dropped in front of him.

He had become numb to the taste, what he had not yet become numb to was the humiliating way Lupin forced him to eat it. If he so much as tried to use his hands he would be punished.

It was for the best they were still bound behind him.

Mamo scowled up at Lupin, who paid him no mind as he continued to chat with Jigen about whatever his latest prize was. He tugged against the collar but knew that in his current state he was too weak to be successful at anything else, so he relented and leaned forward, murmuring profanities into the dish, his silver hair fanning around his face as he began to eat.

“Aw, that’s a good boy!" Lupin clapped his hands as he cooed, mocking, "See, how hard is it to do as you’re told?”

Mamo tried to glare up at him in anger but was immediately denied as a firm shoe came to rest on the back of his neck, Jigen’s heel pushed him down so his face could not leave the bowl.

"Don't even think about it, you little mut. You were doing so well, prove you can take orders and finish your food and we might go easier on you today." Mamo could hear the smile in Jigen's voice, this part was always fun to him.

Mamo steadied his breath and continued eating, doing everything he could to ignore the coos and name calling above him.

He finished the bowl much more slowly than normal, it tasted worse than he was used to but he could not tell if that was the truth or if his recent mistakes had simply left everything about this place tasting even more sour than before.

Either way, Lupin hummed his delight when Mamo finished, crouching down until he was level with him on the floor. He tilted Mamo’s chin up with one hand, the other grabbing the collar, forcing their faces just inches apart as he spoke.

“From here on out, you’re not going anywhere.”

Mamo’s eyes widened at the words and he flinched as he felt the binds around his arms suddenly release. He carefully stretched them out, trying to ease the soreness of his shoulders. He felt a sickening churn in his gut.

Jigen tugged at the collar, prompting the smaller man to his feet; he was unsteady, his body felt both hot and cold at the same time.

“What’s mine, is mine. You’re not ever leaving here again; you got lucky yesterday, I'll give you that, but we aren’t gonna let that little slip up happen again,” Lupin said, a heavy hand landing on Mamo’s head as he directed him to the silken bed. “I'm sure you’re feeling it by now, whatever it is that must feel like… I went through a lot to get this just for you, you know!” he prompted Mamo up onto the bed, and Jigen tugged harsh on the leash, forcing him forward.

He did feel it now, whatever ‘It’ was; his whole body felt swollen, heavy, his chest burned and everything from the waist down felt like pins and needles.  
  
“What- ugh, What did you do to me?” Mamo gasped, face flaring with heat.

Lupin stroked a hand up Mamo’s back, removing the pitiful excuse for garments he had on in one smooth motion. The cool air was startling on his sensitive skin and his arms reflexively moved to cross in front of him.

He felt wrong, distorted, his skin crawled as he realized that his chest was, in fact, swollen. Everything felt too sensitive, his breath came out in sudden desperate heaves as he looked down at himself to see the change Lupin was talking about.

“What is this... what have you done to me?” Mamo said in horror.

Lupin stroked a hand down the shallow curve of Mamo’s ass, hand gently pressing forward against the newly forming structure of Mamo’s body.

“You just ate a very... _expensive_ serum,” Lupin crawled on the bed, draping his body over top of Mamo’s and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “The perfect thing to tame a stupid little bitch like you. You’ll feel kinda weird at first, but once it settles in I'm sure you'll be more _agreeable.”_

Lupin was groping at every inch of Mamo's body, paying special attention to the soft mounds of tissue that had formed on his chest. Mamo heard the distinct sound of a belt buckle being undone and tried to push away.

“You will all pay for this!” he shouted, shoving against Lupin, “I am a god! Imbeciles a low as you cannot do such things to someone as great as-”

His words were cut short with a gasp, his legs trembling as fluid leaked between them, Jigen took the opportunity to seize both of his arms and pin them to the bed, having already attached the leash to one of the posts. Lupin laughed behind him and Mamo suddenly felt the thief ease inside him. Mamo gasped, the sensation of it foreign and uncomfortable on top of all that he was experiencing. He could hear Jigen laughing above him, causing a deep blush to ride up his cheeks. He hated it, hated the feeling that they somehow thought less of him. 

He struggled and squirmed against Jigen’s hold but it did nothing against the larger man’s own strength, Lupin pressed on, humming contently at the pleasure he was giving himself as he thrust hard and slow into his pet.

Mamo shuttered, breath growing heavy and uneven. Why could he not gather his thoughts? Any clarity he had before was rapidly slipping away with each of Lupin's thrusts, the sensation echoing through his body. Mamo could not help but moan at a particularly hard thrust, Lupin’s cock hitting the back of his freshly dripping cunt.

“Well would you look at that,” Jigen mused, “Looks like the bitch likes it!”

“Awww, Who’s a good girl?” Lupin said, caressing Mamo’s face, "You are. You will be. Gonna stuff you full of my come, gonna test out this new slit the right way, gonna make you nice and round for me."

Mamo's whole body was shaking, silver hair sticking to his skin as sweat dripped off in waves. _Round? What does he- he can't possibly mean- a child? He is going to give me a child? No! N-no…_

Mamo's thoughts felt foggy, almost like they were no longer his own. His body was doing the opposite of what he told it; instead of fighting Jigen's hold Mamo's hands clutched the bed-sheets, instead of yelling, screaming, or simply denying them his voice, Mamo continually moaned and gasped as Lupin's thrust spread up.

His vision blurred again, and all he could think about was the child- Lupin's child.

 _It would be just like him; smart, conniving, suave-_ _would it look like him too? Would… would it care for me as Lupin does?_

Mamo paused on that final thought, confused. Did Lupin care for him? When this is over and the child is born, would Lupin still visit him? or would he just become a play thing to his partners... Mamo's dizzied brain told him he would miss Lupin. Why did he not realize that? Why did he try to escape yesterday?

Those were the last clear thoughts Mamo had before dissolving into Lupin's embrace, thrusting back against his movements just to feel more of that overwhelming sensation. Mamo felt Jigen release the grip on his arms and his hands immediately reached behind him to latch onto any part of the thief he could reach.

Lupin giggled happily above him, "Feeling good now? I bet the bitch wants me to breed her little cunt, is that right? Is that what you want from your master? Hm, I wonder if she deserves it?"

"P-please…" Mamo's voice was barely above a whisper, but Jigen heard it.

"Oh, I don't know, you've never been any kind of an obedient bitch for us," Jigen hummed, lighting a new cigarette and making himself comfortable on the other side of the bed, "What makes you think you can take it now?"

“P-promise! Promise I’ll be goo -ngh- good. Wanna be good! Wanna take it all! Wanna be yours m- ma...” Mamo babbled between moans.

“Spit it out, bitch. You can say it.”

“M-master…!”

“That’s right, pet,” Lupin tweaked a nipple particularly hard and Mamo squirmed beneath him. “You’re gonna be mine forever.”  
  
Lupin pulled back, settling upright, grabbing hold of Mamo’s hips and fucking into him with renewd zeal. Mamo cried out, hands grappling for purchase on the bed as Jigen yanked on the leash, forcing Mamo’s face down into the sheets.

“That’s it you lousy bitch, moan for me, let me hear your disgusting voice.” Lupin cheered, sinking in and out of Mamo’s cunt with bruising force.

A strange new feeling bubbled in Mamo’s gut, toes curling and back arching as a different sort of orgasm overtook him from the inside out. It was overwhelming, especially with Lupin still pounding into Mamo’s cunt, oversensitive but ebbing on a new kind of euphoria knowing what would no doubt soon follow.

And within a few more moments, it did. Lupin came with a hearty grunt, pulsing deep inside Mamo as he rocked lazily into the wet walls surrounding him. When he pulled out Mamo was still panting into the soiled silk sheets.

Lupin tucked himself away and unlatched the leash from the bedpost, pulling Mamo up, into a kneeling position and closer to eye level. As Lupin spoke he stroked Mamo’s hair, letting the strands flutter through his fingers.

“How are we feeling, pet?” Lupin cooed softly. Mamo whimpered at his touches, eyes completely unfocused. A hand wondered between the new slit, gathering some of the fluid leaking from there and bringing it up to inspect.

Mamo’s expression changed as he examined the substance, leaning into Lupin’s touches.

“Gonna be mine.” Mamo whispered, “gonna take care of it, just for you.”  
  
Lupin hummed, “gonna stay close? Not ever gonna leave again?”  
  
“never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my chaos on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SaSyBanan)


End file.
